Prisoner Paper Plane, my version 3
by Kiyo Dojoji
Summary: At one time in a place unknown, there laid a girl and boy, their poor lives connected by one paper airplane. The story starts as a single prisoner falls for the daughter of a rich family. Bad Summary and my first FanFic :) Rated T for character death
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner Boy (Len)

I have lived my life in agony as a simple prisoner, a slave for the town. They took all my freedom and family. The only thing keeping me living is the daughter of a rich family whom I worked for. I see her every day on the other side of the barrack taking her daily walk looking lonely waiting for something. But I always told myself that we live in different worlds, separated by the barrack, there was a big different between her and dirty me. I always thought of dying because of the cruel treatment and hardships, but seeing her is my encouragement to keep on living. Watching her every day was a tiny happiness for tomorrow.

Wealthy Girl (Rin)

I have lived my life in pain as a sick girl from the richest family in town. I was born with a fatal unknown disease learning that I will die young. I did not panic, but calmly understood that death will overtake me one day. I was stuck in a hospital room where sunlight is blocked, so everyday I'd sneak out of the room for a brief walk along a path in the sunshine. I was lonely, having no friends, nobody to talk to, and no one to understand my feelings. This all changed that one day when I paper plane flew across the barrack.


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner Boy (Len)

One day I decided to throw my feelings and words across the barrack to the girl. It flew right into the girl's arms as she opened it and read. A little while after she turned to me and smiled causing me to smile back. Days and even months past as each day we exchanged messages by paper planes. They gave me the courage and strength to keep on living. They also gave me happiness, the one thing I never felt in a long time. She made the darkness in my heart go away. But still, she would never feel my agony and pain.

Wealthy Girl (Rin)

That day I caught the plane in my arms as the boy signaled me to open it up. I did as told as saw lines of writing. From that day on we gave and sent messages across, each day I received a little bit of his memories and experiences and he would receive mine. But, as each day passed, more and more tubes were inserted on my body and my hearing became worse. But, the letters gave me strength, the sunlight in my sun-blocked room; to keep on living, so I could see him again. Eventually, my body was a broken doll, I could barely move, but I just wanted to see him one more time. I conjured all my strength just to walk to the meeting place.


	3. Chapter 3

Wealthy Girl (Rin)

When I saw his smiling face, I didn't want to tell him the truth about my sickness; I knew it would hurt him. I forced my face into a smile and told him I would be going away for a long period of time. I turned away so he couldn't see the tears that streamed madly from my eyes. When he asked when I would be coming back in a little voice, I answered, "not for a very long time." Then he told me something I would never forget, "I would always treasure the paper airplanes you gave me". As I slowly walked away to the hospital my face hot with tears. I realized this is the first time we talked to each other. I gave a bittersweet smile as my body broke down. _Goodbye,_ _my friend._

Prisoner Boy (Len)

On a usual day as always, in a cold, dark world, I came to the meeting place. And meeting the girl as always, the sun to my melancholic life, I didn't come prepared for such news. She stood a bit more distance than she usually did. The girl's first words to me were in a cheerful voice followed by a faraway sad smile, I'm sorry…I would be leaving for a while… don't worry". I was horrified and the thought of you leaving was hard to bare. Of all the times in my life of agony, I have never cried so painfully in my life. With you leaving, I, a simple prisoner, could never follow you. I was told she wouldn't be back for a long time. "I would always treasure the paper airplanes you gave me" I told her. She stiffened, turned her head side to side, and told me not to worry. And she gave me a smile, a smile enough to comfort me, but not to dry my unstoppable tears. _I'd be waiting for you._

Wealthy Girl (Rin)

The day my body broke down, my nurse found me, a limp little girl suffering on the floor. Right now, I'm almost fully paralyzed. I could barely reach the paper airplanes high on the table. I can't read them with blurred eyes but, I could still feel the warmth of it. I spend every minute trying to read your letters until that one day. Father came once to comfort me since my life is a little fragile thread about to break. He saw me reading them, ask me what it is. "Nothing" I answered. He grabbed one, read it and soon his calm smiling face transformed into a crimson ball of anger as he crumpled it and went outside. I prayed to the gods for the little prisoner boy to be safe. I thought of all the memories I had with him and my suffering. My memories of him are the most special as he helped me feel better on the inside; he was the first one that gave me warm feelings


	4. Chapter 4

Wealthy Girl (Rin)

He was first friend. But, alas, he will never understand my pain. A beautiful flower in the midst of a weedy meadow; such a flower without sunshine is doomed to die. My sunshine is now only a gleam in my blurred eyes. An hour later, father came back. I need this minute I was going to die, I painfully reached for a plane with all my might, but I couldn't quite reach it. My father gentle eyes stared at me as guilt shone through; he put his warm hands on my cold ones. He let go putting a paper plane in my hands. _Thank you boy…thank you father…thank you for this life…._ I took my last sweet breath in and smiled as the curtains were now pushed open revealing the sunlight; and I silently fell into a deep sleep in which I never woke up.

Prisoner Boy (Len)

I sadly walked back to the downtown dirty area of the streets, my home. All my letters she gave me are all in a pile, they are my treasures, I promised her that I will treasure them always. I always dreamt the girl would come back one day and I still waited everyday for her. Until that one day…that day when the girl's father came at me. I knew it was the girl's father from the familiar golden hair; though hers was shiny and bouncy while his straight and oily. He came up to me with two men. They laughed and sneered at my home and were disgusted at my looks. It all happened when the girl's father picked up the paper airplane. Then everything happened in slow-motion. He picked it up, read it, and laughed. He then did the most horrible thing anyone could do. He tore it up, right in front of my face, he tore up her and mine feelings and emotions. I was outraged and landed a punch at the girl's dad's face. His men protected their boss, arrested me, tied me up, and threw me in the dungeon. But even in the restrainment of the two men, I saw a look of fear and rush in his eyes as he hurried to the hospital nearby.

There, I had nothing to remind me of her as big, salty tears dropped down my cheek. _Please untie me, I meant no harm, I just need to ask you something…_There was barely any air in the cell as it became hard to breathe. _Please I just want to known her name! _Just then, everything flashed before me, her sweet smile and the good memories. The airplanes were emotions spread out on paper, the only thing to keep me going. I imagined a patch of weeds and a flower blooming so beautifully, though we lived in different worlds I had the nerves to reach out to her. I prayed to the gods the girl would live a happy future. I reached out to the sky, now so blue and the sun has finally risen, the memory of her her smile is the last thing I see before I fall into an everlasting sleep.

Ending

The prisoner and the girl wish for each other safety and happiness not-knowing of each other's pain. They both drift into another world, one where they are happy and can finally be together in. This concludes the story of Paper Airplane. _Thank You_


End file.
